


Unresolved, Unresolvable

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Consensual Sex, Explicit Consent, F/F, Light Bondage, Masks, Restraints, Wanking Off to Romantic Partner While Said Partner Watches Helplessly, arguing over which one is cuter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Robin wants to teach Lucina to "win" an argument when her petite lover can't fight back, this time it'sLucina'shands that'll be tied!





	Unresolved, Unresolvable

Robyn managed to wake up first, and quickly began throwing a workable plan together to get Lucina back, though she had no idea how. Ooh, she knew exactly what she was going to do to the princess, but how was the question. And then it hit her.

 

Lucina woke up...or was she dreaming? Either way it was odd, and she felt the best course of action was to close her eyes again, Robyn, in a only her cloak and a mask...one that looked oddly like the one she used to wear, how very odd. She opened her eyes again when she heard a mischievous giggle and raised her eyebrows, "Robyn, what's going on?"

"That's _Princess_ Robyn." Robyn sat cross legged in front of Lucina...or just until Lucina noticed her legs, anyways, as soon as she did, Robyn unfolded her legs, revealing herself to her lover. Lucina immediately sat up, but Robyn crawled up to her and pushed her back down, the black mask in front of highlighting the brilliant color of Robyn's eyes, "You don't remember, huh? You _really_ shouldn't have cheated at our little game of who's cuter, now you're about to see the...consequences of messing with a princess..."

"Consequences?" Lucina parroted, smiling sheepishly and blushing deeply, "Heh, I don't know what you're talking about, but I have a feeling I'll enjoy it!"

"Great, then you don't mind being tied up." Robyn stated, eyes fixed on Lucina's, her breath tickling her cheek, hands pinning Lucina down.

"Tied up?" Lucina felt like her heart...did something. Probably fell out of it's chair. Robyn merely stared, not cracking a smile as she gazed intently back at her lover, "Um...you're serious? Well, I guess, but we probably have to march today..."

Robyn smirked and nodded, "We have a couple of hours, though, so let's make the most of it."

"Sounds good to me...but I'm kinda wondering when my little princess will get her revenge." Lucina remarked with a smirk, as Robyn pulled a bed sheet under her, crossed them over to the other end's side, and loosely tied them around Lucina's wrists. The bluenette grinned, and was about to lift her arms when she found Robyn had use her own body against her, along with the bed sheet's inflexibility; her hands were tied. Robyn furrowed her brows worriedly, but Lucina just grinned toothily, "H-Heh, that's, um, pretty good tying..."

"I'm told I'm great at making bonds." Robyn whispered, leaning down to kiss Lucina's neck, giving her long licks that made her shiver, "Tell me if you need me to stop, okay?"

"U-Uh-huh, I will..." Lucina found her limited movement to be strangely, extremely exciting, Lucina was completely at the whims of her less-than-amused wife, and she had no idea what the implications of that was, but had a feeling she was going to enjoy herself greatly, she had no idea how deliciously wrong she was.

As Robyn reached the base of Lucina's neck, she sat up and--just as Lucina did last night--began touching herself, moaning softly as Lucina watched. Lucina moved her arm towards Robyn and the sound of the sheets being pulled--Robyn chuckled under a heavenly moan--reminded Lucina that she was on the sheets keeping her hands to herself, what was worse: she couldn't look away, but staring was so hard; even as she laid back, staring at the sharp angle of the tent above her, she could _hear_ the sound of skin grinding oh-so-wet skin. The balance of her need to give Robyn pleasure or to at least receive pleasure was _shattered_ and she didn't even realize she depended on such a thing until now, but it was true; unable to give or receive pleasure left her a horny, whimpering mess with no clear way out.

Perhaps the oddest part of the situation was that she liked it, it left her senses burning and kept her that way. Suddenly Robyn bucked her hip, eyes fluttered closed, her hand raised to expose herself to Lucina's eyes...and nothing, "A-Aah, Robyn, please, please finish! You have to!" Lucina panted, she was so surprised by herself, by Robyn, the need to see, to know Robyn's pleasure was the crux of the tactician's new game, and it was driving Lucina _wild_ in so many ways.

"How...many times...do I have to say it? Repeat after me: _Princess_ Robyn..." Robyn panted, hand shaking as she tried so hard to restrain herself.

"Princess Robyn, please!" Lucina begged, staring wide eyed for the closure she was beginning to doubt would come.

Robyn panted a laugh and cupped her vulva as she gazed at Lucina, "What?"

"P-Please...Robyn...!" Lucina whimpered, shaking all over, her fingers balled into fists and hips shifting uselessly up and down.

"I heard that part...but what do you want me to do? Shall I touch you now?" Robyn teased, leaning forward coyly.

"N-No...I want you to..." Lucina gritted her teeth as she realized Robyn was serious, "please, Princess Robyn, cum...please?"

Robyn grinned and stood up on the bed, knelt over Lucina's face. She was so overjoyed as she pushed her tongue against Robyn's slick folds, the feel of her hands eagerly holding Lucina against her, it was all so good, but just as her smaller girlfriend's walls started trembling around her, she pulled back, her hands in Lucina's hair keeping her laying down, Robyn smiled down at her, "Tell me, Lucina, who's the cutest girl in the whole, wide world?"

"You are, Princess Robyn! You're the most ador--" a gentle but firm pat on the cheek told her she guessed wrong, but no one else really came to mind.

"Do you want me to tell you?" Robyn teased, enjoying her position way too much.

"Yes, please, Princess Robyn, tell me!" Lucina begged, her arms sliding under herself going unnoticed.

"The cutest girl in the whole wide world...is none other than Lucina." Robyn smirked at the surprise on Lucina's face. So _that_ was her game. "Mm, Lucina, I think my body's finally calming dow--"

"Me! I'm the cutest girl in the whole wide world!" Lucina screamed, finally undoing the knots she had been anxiously working on, "Now let me, please!"

Robyn squealed in surprise when Lucina's hands pulled her in by the hips, and as she had finally made Lucina admit defeat, happily held Lucina in place, panting hard until finally taking a deep breath and releasing the pressure she had teased herself with for so long. She sighed softly as Lucina slid upright and pulled Robyn into her lap, pressing eager kisses into the smaller girl's cheeks, steadily moving to tease Robyn's lips with her tongue.

"But you," Lucina murmured hungrily, "are the cutest girl _ever_ , in this world or any other!"

"I'm not...tired, and you still haven't cum yet, you know!" Robyn deadpanned, her mask succeeding in making her seem even more serious.

"And we still have at least an hour!" Lucina remarked, very eager to continue their love making. Robyn nodded agreeably and worked her way between Lucina's thighs, which she held together with her own. Her eyes widened at the slickness of Lucina's thighs.

"Lucina... _wow_ , I did not...I'm glad you enjoyed this." Robyn giggled at Lucina's heavy blush and kissed her cheeks, "Seriously, though, I could glaze a doughnut with this much! What, are we on top of a puddle or something? Lemme see, lemme see! Aah...I've spotted the source of this leak!"

Lucina muffled her moans as Robyn's tongue lapped at her sensitive skin, her hands held Lucina's while she _ogled_ her from behind her mask, "D-Don't just stare at it...I-I mean, please, Princess Robyn...I need you to make me cum..."

Robyn giggled softly and started to remove her mask, when Lucina's hand reached out to stop her.

"It's just...a very cute look for you, Robyn..."

"Aww, you're so sweet!" Robyn smirked, dipping back down to eagerly suck on Lucina's clit.

"Not as sweet as you are, the sweetest girl in the whole wide world!" Lucina panted.

"Don't start , it's not safe to tread so carelessly on these grounds until _after_ you've screamed until your throat's dry!" Robyn warned, a smile on her face as she went back to her work.

It may already be assumed, but Lucina pushed the envelope again...and again. And each time, Princess Robyn taught her a lesson, and each time, they silently agreed to one thing, that neither of them could win this fight.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, Flamy, this is all your fault. XD Also, this is DEFINITELY-not-a-sequel to Just Another Night! And...also equally uninspired by the Rule of Zero. :^)


End file.
